Forbidden Attraction
by Alyce Audley
Summary: Jacob never thought he would imprint. It just was never meant to be, until he met Anastasia.


July 17, 1918

Moscow, Russia

She ran...

Thats all she could think of doing.

Thats all she was told to do.

Run...don't look back...just run.

Her red curls bounced down her back. She had a ribbon in it...but it fell out along the way.

The way paved with the blood of her family.

The palace had been breached and her family had been taken captive.

She was lucky to have escaped.

She clutched to the small sack she had managed to keep. Just some small belongings to remind her of home.

She didn't know where she was going and wasn't watching where she was going. She ran smack into him, her doctor since she had been born. She screamed as he grabbed her and pulled her inside the house.

"It's alright, you're safe" She recognized the voice.

The same soft voice that she would only hear if she were sick or if someone in the family was.

She looked up and saw the golden haired man who happened to be the family doctor for some time.

She stared in his golden eyes and sighed. She then looked over and saw his son Edward.

He had frequented their house with Dr. Carlisle.

He had his arms crossed and didn't look happy. She felt Dr. Carlisle's hands on her. Her first instinct was to bat them away.

"Your Highness, you are extremely hurt. Please, let me examine you."

She looked down at my dress and saw the large red stain that was only getting bigger. She then looked at Carlisle and fainted.

Edward uncrossed his arms "Thats great. Just great. Why again are you getting involved? These people are probably everywhere looking for the Grand Duchess Anastasia."

Carlisle worked diligently. "Edward, she needs our help. Besides, they probably already killed her. Its a wonder how she made it all the way here in this condition."

Edward looked over his shoulder to see the gash in her stomach. "Did they stab her?"

Carlisle sighed "Its looks that way. There's alot of internal damage. She's not coming around." he felt her wrist. "No pulse!"

Carlisle leaned in and Edward's hand shot to his chest. "No, we can't!"

Carlisle looked at him "its the only way to save her!"

Carlisle leaned and and sunk his teeth in the soft white skin on her neck. He drank and drank. He wrenched himself away from her and fell to the floor.

The pain crawled its way into her body and she woke to feel the agony of the poison working its way to her heart.

Carlisle knelt at her bedside and watched and waited.

~*~

July 17,2006

Forks, Washington

She didn't know what had given her the urge to buy a new car. She wasn't one to spend large sums of money at whim, she left that up to Rosalie.

She had seen the black Mercedes SLR McClaren from the side of the road and decided it was time to trade in her little BMW with something more powerful and fun.

She smiled when she thought about how the salesman's eyes had gone wide when she paid the five hundred grand outright. She had just come home from Paris. It had been fun, for the moment. But, she missed her family.

The suave scintillating voice of Frank Sinatra streamed out of the speakers.

The thirties and forties had been good to her.

She tapped the steering wheel and sped up, eager to get home and show Rosalie her new prized possession.

She swung into the driveway of the Cullen's house. She pulled into separate garage they had built for her.

She smiled and made her way to the door. It opened before she could open it herself.

Alice stood there laughing.

"Let me see! Let me see!" She took Anastasia's hand and dragged her to the garage.

Alice opened the door and walked to the car. She ran her slender hands down the door and cooed a sound of satisfaction.

Anastasia rolled her eyes and turned to face Rosalie in the doorway. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Now I want a new car. Really, Anastasia do you always feel the need to out do me?" She smirked.

She walked around to the front of the car and lifted the hood.

Anastasia decided it was best to visit the rest of the family. She took a deep breath and walked to the house again.

She opened the door and found the scents and sounds familiar. It was a relief compared to the mystery of the smells of the streets of Paris.

She walked to the kitchen and found Esme near the window laughing at Jasper and Emmett wrestling in the backyard.

"Hello Esme." Anastasia approached her.

Esme turned with a smile on her face and her arms outstretched.

"We were wondering when you were going to return to us. Had enough of the excitement of Europe?"

Anastasia walked into the warm embrace that waited for her and took in a deep breath of the sweet smell that was Esme.

She sensed him the minute he had walked in through the walkway.

Her father, the one who she respected and loved more than anyone.

She let go of Esme and stood in front of Carlisle and gave him a little smirk.

He laughed and grabbed her into a big hug.

"I'm so glad you've returned."

"I am too. Paris was getting boring anyways. Where's Edward?"

All the sudden Emmett popped his head in the entryway.

"He's out with his little human fiance right now. Oh Anastasia she's great. She trips and spills things all over the place and Edward is head over heels in love with her."

Anastasia stared at Emmett, unblinkingly.

"...Emmett....it is a bit overwhelming to take in...I think it could have been explained alot better than you rambling on about Edward's love life" Jasper placed a hand on Anastasia's shoulder.

Anastasia immediately felt herself go at ease. She turned and smiled at Jasper.

Carlisle smiled and then noticed the color of Anastasia's eyes.

"Jasper, why don't you and Anastasia go for a hunt. She seems a bit hungry."

Anastasia's eyes went wide and she laughed. "Thank you."

~*~

Anastasia always had a soft spot for Jasper. She pictured him as a scale. He always was a good judge of character and people.

"So, tell me what this Bella is all about."

Jasper smiled and took Anastasia's hand.

"Well kitten, Bella isn't like most humans. She's a bit odd and bit socially awkward at times. But its endearing in a way and Edward would do anything for her. She can't put one foot in front of the other and she has a weird way of attracting danger anywhere she goes."

Anastasia laughed "Sounds like a keeper."

"Oh thats not even the most interesting part. Edward can't hear her. At all."

Anastasia stopped walking and stared at Jasper. "At all?"

"Nothing. It was a bit of a shock for all of us and we still can't seem to figure out why."

"hm, anything else?"

Jasper squeezed her hand and stopped "...we have an influx of werewolves."

Anastasia nodded her head "right...werewolves..again...nice"

Jasper laughed and pulled at her hand to go towards the open pasture. The deer were at an over population this season...it was time to cut it down to size again.

~*~

Bella was nervous. Another vampire to impress. And according to Emmett, this one was alot more difficult to impress...even more difficult than Rosalie...and that hadn't even been totally squared away yet.

She fidgeted with the sleeve of her jacket as she sat, waiting for the mystery Cullen to arrive home.

It was pure torture to have all this anxiety over the mystery sister. It's not like she could do anything, it didn't seem like her and Edward were that close.

But...it was still family...and family defiantly mattered when it came to the Cullen's.

The door opened and that was when she realized how familiar Anastasia looked.

She had soft red hair that fell in curls down her back. Her skin was a creamy porcelain and her eyes were like all the Cullen's, topaz. She was small, almost smaller than Alice, though a bit taller.

But, something was familiar about her.

Their eyes met and Anastasia stared at her...gauging her reaction.

Bella got up and immediately tripped on what seemed like air.

Anastasia grabbed her arm "Your clumsiness precedes you. Hello Bella, I'm Anastasia Cullen."

Bella blushed and pulled her hand out of Anastasia's.

Anastasia took one last glance at Bella and turned to Edward. "Trouble with the Volturi recently I hear."

"Ah yes, well I would have to guess at which Cullen or Hale; that is; that informed you of that incident" He glared at Jasper.

"What? She's family."

"Yes, and as your family can I just tell you how stupid that was."

Edward laughed, "I've been informed thank you."

Anastasia laughed and gave Edward a hug.

~*~

Bella sat in the car waiting for Edward to get in.

Edward folded gracefully in the car and shut the door.

"She doesn't like me."

Edward frowned "She likes you."

Bella gave a bland look "Really Edward? Are you really going to tell me that your sister liked me. She looked at me like I was the most repulsive thing she had ever laid eyes on."

"Oh your being dramatic. She's just had a tough year in Paris."

Bella sighed "oh yea, a tough year in Paris...really? Its not like she was chased by the Volturi or something."

Edward chuckled "actually....she did have a run in with them this past year. She really hasn't been back here in three years. We kept in contact by phone for a while."

"Has she been in Paris for the past three years?"

Edward shook his head "No, she spent a year in Kiel in Germany, then another in Gothenburg in Sweden, that one was the easiest...its alot like Alaska in a way. And then she went to Paris."

Bella sighed "Well, I still don't think she likes me."

Edward smiled "give it a few weeks."

~*~

Rosalie sat at the foot of the chaise in Anastasia's room as she unloaded her things. She handed a wrapped box to Rosalie.

"I picked this up in Paris and thought you would like it."

Rosalie smiled and opened the box. It was a pearl ring surrounded by pink diamonds.

"It was Marie Antoinette's. They were having a huge auction at Versailles."

Rosalie got up and hugged Anastasia "thank you, its beautiful."

"So, how has this whole thing with Bella passed with you?"

Rosalie's face tightened. "This girl has caused us so many problems and put this family in danger so much. It's beyond me why Edward likes her."

Anastasia smiled "She is endearing in a way. I could see why Edward would be attracted to that. He needed someone."

Rosalie let a sigh out in frustration "I just wish he would change her already. It would save us a lot of unnecessary confrontations."

Anastasia became serious."She's had a fairly good life. Her past showed her to be very good, down to earth, and very mature for her age. Nothing like her mother. The only harm she could cause us would be us not turning her and risking our lives with the Volturi."

Rosalie laughed "so you see my side...I'm glad your back, no one ever takes my side."

"So about these werewolves...how many?"

Rosalie worked her way to Anastasia's suitcase "Well, there are three that hang out around here. Ugh it always smell absolutely dreadful around here."

Rosalie picked up a sleek red dress from Anastasia's suitcase and held in front of her.

Anastasia laughed "it would look smashing on you darling."

"Hm, I wouldn't accept anything less."

~*~

Jacob couldn't shake the feeling of betrayal. Why did they feel the need to get married? They're vampires, does marriage even apply to them?

He paced in the woods. He refused to phase, he wanted his thoughts to be his tonight.

He looked at the moon and sighed. This whole situation had him restless. He couldn't sleep, didn't want to eat, and drove all his friends crazy.

All he could think of was Bella...with the wrong guy! It was wrong. The story was all wrong. It was supposed to be Jacob and Bella....not Bella and the Blood sucker.

He continued to pace.

He had to shake this feeling. It was over and there was nothing he could do about it.

It was the snapping of a twig that had him whirling around and on the brink phasing.

What he faced wasn't what he expected. The sight of her had him gasping for breath. It felt like something had knocked the breath out of him.

She was beautiful. Her red hair whirling around her face and her pale skin glowed in the moonlight.

She was perfect until he caught sight of her eyes. They were the same color of the one family that he dreaded most.

She gave him a smirk and darted towards the Cullen's.

Jacob stood shocked. Another vampire? Had he just imprinted on the mystery vampire?

...this wasn't good.

~*~


End file.
